


Wires

by Suphomie



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Captivity, Co-Dependency, Crying, Fear, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6234004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo didn't want to do what he did. He didn't <em>want</em> to hurt Stiles so badly. He just needed to. It was the only way, and all of Theo's work was payed off when Stiles first looked at him like Theo was the ocean and he was desperate to drown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wires

The sound of Stiles' muffled screams fill the seemingly empty room as another knife is dug into his upper arm. Stiles is so delirious that he's lost track of time. For countless days, or maybe even weeks by now, he's been just tied to one single chair, with a blindfold over his eyes and a gag stuffed into his tortuously dry mouth.

The knife is pulled away, and blood flows down his arm. Stiles lets out a ragged breath, and his head lolls backwards, as he pants. 

He hasn't seen his captors. They haven't spoken. They haven't told him why they're doing this to him, they just continue to carve knives into his bruised flesh, and send punches to his gut whenever he tries to bite them whenever they take the gag off to feed him. He doesn't know why they're keeping alive. He wishes they would just kill him and end his misery.

The only thing he's seen this entire time was when his black cloth blindfold went askew and he saw a woman's hand with black nail polish. And the only sound besides his own screams he's heard was a guy saying _I can't_ , before leaving the place he's being held captive. But that was a long time ago.

Another knife, a smaller one, is stuck into his leg, which makes Stiles cry out in agony. He desperately pulls against the leather cuff around his chaffed wrist, where he's being held to the uncomfortable wooden chair. Fresh tears mix the the drying blood caking his surely scarred face.

Suddenly there's a noise. It sounds like a loud creak, like a door to a warehouse opening. Then there's the sound of a loud roar, which Stiles in his current state doesn't even process as a rescue. All he thinks is more pain is about to come.

After a while, the blindfold is ripped off of his eyes, and all he sees is a bright white light. His gag is pulled out from his mouth, and someone's hands are pulling at the cuffs on his wrists.

Stiles blinks a few times to get his vision back, and when he finally does, he sees Theo's face. He lets out a long breath if relief. He's never been so happy to see anybody in his entire life, and any distrust or hatred he ever had for the boy all floats away in that instant. 

"Theo?" He says in such a low, ragged voice it doesn't even sound like him.

Theo's worried eyes suddenly look into his. His hands reach out to gently caress his bruised up face as he says softly, "it's okay, Stiles. I've got you. I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you again."

And Stiles believes him.

__

Theo didn't want to do what he did. He didn't _want_ to hurt Stiles so badly. Who would want to hurt such a delicate creature? He just needed to. Stiles wasn't paying him any mind before this. He was ignoring him. Stiles hated him. He really left Theo no choice. It was the only way, and all of Theo's work was payed off when Stiles first looked at him like Theo was the ocean and he was desperate to drown.

After Stiles passed out, Theo took him to the hospital, where he ran in with Stiles bridal style in his arms, looking all panicked and desperate. They carried him off on a gurney, and Theo was about to follow when none other than Melissa McCall stopped him in the hallway.

Theo shot her a venomous look. She asked in a rough, urgent voice, "what happened to him!?"

Theo growls low in his throat, because God damnit, his love, his anchor, his mate, needs him to be there when he wakes up. Even if he's the one who caused the injuries.

"Hey, hey!" Melissa yells, snapping Theo from his rage. "Tell me what the hell you did to Stiles!"

"I didn't do anything!" Theo yells, "I'm the one who found him!"

Melissa gives him a disgusted look. "I'm calling Scott," she says, walking away towards where the phone is. 

Theo rolls his eyes, and rushes to where they took Stiles. Turns out they brought him to urgent surgery due to his fresh injuries. Tracey, Josh, and Corey really must've taken it too far today.

Theo would've been there over the last few weeks to watch over them, but he didn't have the time. Plus, he had to be near Scotts pack, so they wouldn't suspect he's the one who caused Stiles to go missing.

Theo just calmly sits in a waiting room chair, looking scared whenever someone looks at him, but actually feeling triumphant. He knows that Stiles is his, now. 

__

When Stiles wakes up, the room is bright and blurry. His head aches. His entire body though, thankfully, feels numb. Stiles blinks a couple of times to get his vision back. He's in the hospital. And he's probably being pumped on morphine so he doesn't feel the excruciating pain all over his body.

Stiles dazed eyes look over to the left, where someone is sitting in a chair, asleep, with one hand on the bed. No, not someone. It's Theo. Stiles breaths in a sigh of relief, because if Theo's here, then no one can touch him. He's safe.

Stiles reaches over slowly and takes Theo's hand weakly into his. This stirs Theo from his slumber, and once he looks at their hands, a smile plasters his face. He squeezes Stiles' hand tight, and runs a hand from his messy mop of hair.

"You're safe," Theo says softly, as Stiles drifts back into slumber.

"I'll always protect you."

__

When Scott gets to the hospital, he practically runs in, right to his mother. He's panting, but he doesn't care because he's running on two cups of coffee and pure adrenaline, because they found Stiles. He's okay. His bestfriend, his brother, is alive.

"Scott, Scott," his mother says, putting a hand on his shoulder, "calm down. He just got out of surgery. He's going to be fine."

Scott smiles in relief, and takes in a deep breath to calm his shaking hands. "Where is he?!" He asks.

"He's down the hall," she begins to say, pointing to the empty hallway in front of them, but Scott doesn't listen to the rest as he starts to power walk down the hallway and his mother calls out, "Scott, wait!"

Once he gets to the door, he doesn't hesitate to burst through it, but is stopped right in his tracks by the sight before him. Stiles is unconcious on the bed, with an IV in his arm, and horrible bruises all over his face and down both his arms. But then Scott also sees sitting next to him Theo, holding his hand.

Scott growls. "What are you doing here?" He asks in a confused yet angry tone, knowing full well that Theo is bad, and not to be trusted, not after all he's done.

Theo's grip tightens on Stiles' hand. "I'm the one who found him," he says calmly, "I saved him."

Scott makes a face of confusion. No. No way. Theo never just does something good for no reason. ".. What?"

Theo finally looks to him, and says, "I've been looking for him too, Scott. I care about him. And I'm the one who found him, when you were off chasing another stupid lead."

Scott blanches. Maybe Theo isn't all evil. Or maybe he's lying. Scott doesn't know.

He leaves the room.

__

The next time Stiles wakes up, he's alone. He tries not to panic when he looks over and Theo is gone. What if they come back to torture him some more? Who will protect him if Theo's not here?

Stiles takes in a deep breath. He sits up slowly, because every movement sends shooting pains up his back. He squeezes his eyes shut and groans as he swings his legs over the side of the hospital bed. When he finally stands, he falls instantly, causing a pathetic cry to leave his mouth. 

He hasn't walked since before he was captured, however long ago that was. Stiles sits on the floor for a minute, waiting for the pain to go down, then he stands again, this time using his IV pole as balance. 

He limps from the room with the pole in a white knuckled grip. His head still feels dizzy, and he thinks that he might fall down again, but he just keeps going. He leaves the small hospital room, and enters the long, nearly abandoned hallway.

A few feet away, Stiles spots Theo. He's loudly arguing with- Scott. Scott. Stiles hasn't even thought about Scott. 

As he approaches them at a slow pace, he hears Scott say, "you need to get out of here, Theo, I don't know what you want with Stiles but-"

"I don't want anything," Theo says back, "I saved his life because I care about him!"

Scott is about to fight back, then his eyes fix on Stiles. Theo turns around as well, and takes a step foward. Stiles must look as dizzy as he feels, because Theo says as he walks over, "Stiles, what are you doing out of bed? Are you alright?"

Stiles barely nods his head before he collapses. When he's halfway to the ground, Theo catches him in his arms, and helps him back upright. "C'mon, you need to lie down," He says, voice gentle, as he wraps one of Stiles' arms around his shoulder and starts to walk back to the room.

Scott is quick behind, rolling the IV pole. Stiles is glad he doesn't try to touch him, because he doesn't know what he would've done if he did.

When they get back to the room, Theo lies him down and pulls the blanket over him. As he runs a and through his hair, Scott asks, "Stiles, are you alright?"

Stiles just nods, not feeling fine, but not wanting to worry anybody. Scott takes a step foward, making Stiles flinch back. Theo rubs a soothing hand over his shoulder, as Scott says, "your dad will be here as soon as he can, Stiles, he was in LA when he got the call."

Stiles vaguely nods. He hadn't thought of his father either. Theo was the only one on his mind this entire time, since he rescued him.

"You look tired," Theo says, hand still gently touching his neck, "we'll leave you alone, you just get some sleep, okay?"

Stiles sort of nods, and as Scott and Theo are walking out, Stiles grabs Theo's hand. Theo looks to him with wide eyes, and Stiles whispers, "can you stay?"

Theo smiles. "Yeah, of course." He says happily, taking a seat in the hospital chair next to the bed. Stiles doesn't miss the concerned look Scott shoots him, he's just grateful he left the room without argument.

__

Theo can't help but smile when he looks down at the boy snuggled into his arms, both of them watching the small, crappy TV in the hospital bed. 

It's been nearly a week now, and stiles is recovering exactly as planned. He can't even be in a room without Theo for five minutes. Theo loves it whenever he hears Stiles calling for him. Relishes it. He's also taken well to the pack, he had no idea that they're the ones who made him so afraid. As Theo planned carefully.

Theo rests his head on top of Stiles messy head of hair, and smiles to himself. He smells like him, and pack, and home. It's intoxicating. But, underneath it all is the underlining smell of anxiety.

"Hey," Theo says softly, making Stiles' still bruised face turn to him with wide eyes. Theo makes a gentle face and asks, "what's wrong?"

Stiles sighs and licks his lips, looking away. Theo mutes the tv and grabs Stiles' cold hand in his. ".. I dunno," Stiles' murmurs, resting his head on top of Theo's shoulder, "it's- it's just, I'm going home in a couple days."

Theo purses his lips. He's been thinking of that himself. Of course, Stiles is going to move in with him. That's not a question. The only problem is Stiles' father and Scott. They've already showed their distrust. Theo doesn't want them to get in the way.

Theo rubs his back soothingly, as he asks, "and you're afraid to go home?"

Stiles shrugs a bit. "A little," he admits, "but- but it's not just that. It's.. You can't be around all the time once I go back to my dads house. That's what scares me."

Theo nods. Of course. He's terrified to be without Theo, that's the way Theo purposely made it. "Well, then, why don't you come stay with me?"

Stiles looks to him with those wide, Bambi eyes that Theo originally fell in love with. ".. Really?" He asks, voice small.

Theo smiles. "Yeah, of course," he says, rubbing the back of his neck, "do you really think I'm ever gonna let you out of my sight again? After all of that? I want to protect you, babe."

Stiles blushes. Theo's smirk gets wider. Theo adds in, "Scott can't protect you like I can."

"You sure?" Stiles asks, biting his lip, "cause I'm not sure my dad would even let me-"

"You're nineteen," Theo reminds him, "this is your decision. I can take care of your dad and Scott, okay?"

Stiles nods and grins. Theo turns his head with his hand, and leans in for a kiss. Stiles looks slightly surprised, but complies, and reaches a hand up to hold Theo's cheek. 

__

"Stiles, I think this is a mistake," Scott says, standing in the corner of Stiles' room, as Stiles stuffs a few shirts into his duffle bag.

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Dude," he says, "it really isn't a big deal, alright? I'm just gonna move in with him. People do it all the time."

Scott crosses his arms. Stiles just got out of the hospital today. That's when he made this 'announcement'. Scott is very concerned that Stiles has forgotten about all the stuff Theo's done just because he's the one who rescued him.

"What did your dad say about all this?" Scott asks, tilting his head. His dad couldn't have been too pleased, right?

"He just wants me to be happy," Stiles says, storing away his phone charger, "and you should too."

Scott sighs and scratches the back of his head. "I do want you to be happy," he says, taking a step foward, "I just don't want anything bad to happen to you. Don't you remember all the stuff Theo did?"

"Yeah," Stiles mutters, "but he also saved my life. He's changed, Scott."

Scott does not believe that for a second. If Stiles' judgment wasn't so clouded, he wouldn't either. "so, are you gonna be part of his pack now, or something?" Scott asks. He can't lose Stiles from his pack. They need him, and care about him.

Stiles shrugs. "Maybe." He says, "but I'm not gonna like, leave you guys behind or anything. I'll still be around."

Scott wishes he could believe that, but if Theo gets his way, they probably won't see Stiles ever again.

Suddenly, Theo walks back into the room, holding all of Stiles' stuff from the bathroom. Scott hates how Stiles seems visibly less tense as soon as he returns.

"Is this all of it?" Theo asks casually, handing all the soaps and a toothbrush to Stiles. Stiles nods, and stuffs it into his bag.

Scott bites his lip. Theo must notice, because he hands Stiles a smaller bag and says, "why don't you bring this to the car, I'll grab these and meet you out there."

Stiles does as he's told without argument, which is so unlike him, that Scott thinks that Theo must've actually brainwashed him.

As soon as they're alone, Theo smirks. Scott uncrosses his arms, suddenly more tense than before. "You know, there's no point in trying to keep Stiles here."

Scott clenches his jaw. "Why not?"

Theo lets out a dark chuckle. Scott shoots him a confused glare. "Because he's _mine_ now."

"I knew it!" Scott says, pointing an accusing finger at the chimera in front of him, "I knew that you were bad for him-"

"Nobody cares, Scott," Theo says cooly back, words full of venom. "He can't even be alone for five minutes before he starts crying for me to come back. He needs me."

Scott bites his tongue. "Why are you telling me this? Rubbing it in my face?"

Theo tilts his head, smirk still on his lips, "I'm just telling the truth, Scott. You couldn't save him."

With that, he throws the duffle bag strap around his shoulder. As he's halfway out the door, he says, "Now he's part of _my_ pack. And you're never gonna see him again."

Then he's gone. And that's the last time Scott sees Theo or Stiles for a long time.

__

Stiles sits up in bed with a start, gasping, stirring Theo from his state of half consciousness and half slumber. Theo's up right away, though, looking at Stiles semi-fake concern.

"Hey, baby, you're okay," Theo says soothingly into the dark room, rubbing Stiles' shaking hand. Stiles leans into his touch, and Theo can't help the satisfied grin that curls around his lips. "It was just a nightmare."

Stiles nods his head, swallowing. He seems less scared because Theo's here, and that makes Theo feel content. He pulls Stiles into a strong hold, to which Stiles goes soft to, and melts into his arms.

He still has bruising all along his body. Theo has pretty much seen every inch of him by now, and some of the more serious cuts are going to leave scars, which he'll eventually have to punish his betas for. But even with all the damage, he's still so beautiful.

And now he's all Theo's.

___

It's a good day.

Theo's not home, but Stiles is surrounded by Theo's pack- his pack, now, he supposes. When Theo's not around they always make him feel safe and comfortable.

Things have been okay. Not good. Not too bad. Just okay.

He has a lot of nightmares. Wakes up screaming sometimes, but over the last couple weeks with a lot of therapy, they've been getting a bit better. Theo helps.

He's been very patient with Stiles this entire time. It makes Stiles wonder why he ever did not like him, as now he feels like he loves him. Can't live without him, really, he makes everything easier for Stiles. 

They're playing a board game today. Everything's going great, until Corey gets a text from Mason.

"Oh my god, what do I do?" Corey says, looking up from the lit up screen.

Everyone throws around answers about what to say, and it's all fun and games and laughs until Tracey suggests, "Just date him already!"

Then, everything truly goes to hell, when Corey mutters the words, "I can't."

I can't.

_I can't_

Suddenly, Stiles is back in the warehouse, tied to a chair, being tortured by sharp knives and fists. Mentally, he's returned.

He drops the cup he was holding onto the floor, causing it to shatter into hundreds of glass shards all over the tile beneath him.

It was them. It was them. How could stiles not know it was them?

As Stiles tries to wrap his brain around why, why these people that he thought he cares about would ever hurt him so brutally, he hears someone speaking to him.

_Are you okay?_

_Stiles what's wrong?_

_Should I call Theo?_

All of the voices around him sound like he's underwater and they're being distorted. He can hear them, he just doesn't know what they're saying.

Why? Why would they do this to him?

Stiles pushes away from the table abruptly, says nothing, and rushes to the bathroom, where he promptly throws up in toilet after locking the door behind him.

His chest hurts after he slumps against the wall, drool dripping down his chin. He can't breath. He thinks vaguely that he's having a panic attack.

The knocking at the door sends a wave of fear into Stiles' entire body. 

They're gonna tie him up again, and they're going to torture him again, because he's figured it out. 

The logical side of his brain is trying to work past all the fear, trying to figure out why, why would they possibly do such a thing to him, then pretend they didn't. It doesn't make sense. 

From behind the locked door, Stiles hears a slew of different words;

_We're so sorry_

_Please talk to us, we're not gonna hurt you_

_Theo made us, Stiles!_

Theo.

Theo. 

Theo made them torture him? Made them send Stiles into such a state of agony and fear and complete misery.

Why? Why would Theo do that, Theo loved him, loves him.

The logical part of Stiles brain is putting it all together as Stiles curls up into a ball of fear and panic. That's how Theo found him. That's why he saved him. He wanted Stiles' trust. Why though?

Why, why why..

Stiles is only somewhat aware that the knocking and speaking went quiet, but his heart is still beating too fast and his breaths are still panicked.

After what seems like a few minutes, but was actually an hour and a half, there's a single knock on the bathroom door.

Stiles looks up to it, eyes and cheeks glistening with tears. He holds his breath as he hears, "Stiles, baby, can I come in?"

It's Theo. Theo, who he thought loved him, but had to really hate him to put him through all the shit he did.

Stiles doesn't answer. He should've listened to Scott.

Stiles can hear Theo sigh from behind the door. Then there's a loud bang, and the door is open. He kicked it down.

Stiles lets out another whimper, and squeezes his eyes shut. He must look pathetic, curled up into fetal position, crying on a bathroom floor, with vomit in the toilet.

Theo lets out a sympathetic noise. "Baby, look at you, you're a mess."

Theo crouches down to Stiles' level. When he tries to put a hand on his face though, Stiles flinches away.

"Aw, baby," Theo says, touching his face anyways. "You need to take a breath, Stiles. You're gonna pass out if you keep breathing like that."

Another tear slides down Stiles' cheek as he asks in a tiny voice, "Why? W-why?"

Theo sighs again. He rubs over the back of Stiles' in a way that used to be comforting but is now just terrifying. "You didn't leave me much choice," Theo says after a while.

Stiles' eyes widen. "W-wha..?"

"You were ignoring me," Theo says, "you wouldn't let me show you how happy I could make you. I had to make you see that. Baby, please understand."

Stiles lets out a sob. He's crazy. He's fucking psychotic.

"You- you ruined my life," Stiles whispers. He did. Stiles can't even sleep without thinking of being captive for so long, in soul crushing agony.

"No, baby, come on," Theo pleads, "we're together now. You're happy. It just took a lot to make you see that, that's all."

Stiles sniffles. "I-I- I'm not. You lied to me. Why would you do that to me?"

Theo rests his head against Stiles' shoulder. "I'm sorry," he says, "I love you, Stiles, I do, I didn't want to do it, you gave me no choice."

Theo leans into Stiles' ear and says in a rougher voice, "And if you don't want it to happen again, then you're not going to leave me. Are you?"

Feels tears roll down Stiles' cheeks. Theo's hand on his neck suddenly gets tighter, which prompts Stiles to desperately nod his head. He rather die than have to go back to that hell of an existence.

Theo smiles. "It's all gonna be okay, Stiles. I'll help you thought it."

Stiles sobs, as Theo whispers, 

_I'll always be here._

Which makes Stiles sob harder because he knows that it's true.

**Author's Note:**

> Wishing Dylan a speedy recovery!! He's in my prayers!


End file.
